This invention relates to the fields of electronics and computer systems. More particularly, an apparatus is provided for enabling an electronic module having non-staggered connector contacts to be installed live or hot (e.g., during operation of the system in which it is installed).
An electronic module or peripheral device that can be inserted or replaced in a system (e.g., a computer system) while the system is operating, or is live, may be considered hot swappable. The use of such modules allows the system to continue operation even while a failed module is replaced, thus limiting the amount of time that the system is unavailable due to maintenance.
Typical hot swappable components include signal connectors (e.g., pins, sockets) designed to mate with compatible connectors of an interface module, mid-plane assembly or system interface. The signal connectors thus provide for electrical connection between the circuitry of the component and corresponding circuitry of the system.
When the various circuits or circuit elements of a hot swappable component need to be connected or powered up in a particular sequence, the component is typically configured with staggered connectors. In other words, connectors for different signal lines or circuits may be of different lengths or depths, so that when the component is mated with the system the connectors make contact in the desired sequence. In particular, a ground connector may be longer than a power or input/output connector so that a ground reference is established before the component is energized.
The use of staggered connectors requires the hot swappable component and/or the system interface to which the component mates, to be specially configured to provide or allow for connectors of varying lengths. However, some interfaces or connector assemblies that may be used with a hot swappable component may employ uniformly sized connectors. Or, staggered connectors may be unavailable, unusable or not feasible for the component.
Thus, in one embodiment of the invention an apparatus is provided for an electronic module or component having non-staggered connectors, to ensure that the module is connected or energized in a desired sequence. The apparatus may include one or more circuit elements configured to ensure a first connection (e.g., ground) is made before a second connection (e.g., power) is completed.
In an embodiment of the invention, an electronic module that is hot swappable, or to be inserted in a system while the system is live, is configured with a switch. The switch may comprise a mechanical switch or a solid-state switch such as a FET (Field Effect Transistor). A switch gate is coupled to ground and the switch therefore remains open until a ground connection is made between the module and the system. The switch is then closed and a connection between a source (e.g., power, Vcc) and the module""s internal load or circuitry can be completed.